Glee Season 5 Episode 3 Fallen Confidence
by Gleefuljaylen14
Summary: With their confidence shaken, the New Directions get some inspiration from one of McKinley's most famous alumni's. Meanwhile, will Rachel, Santana, and Kurt heal from their fear? Songs: "Royals" by Lorde- Quinn Fabray. "Hold On We're Going Home" by Drake- Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn. "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys- Santana Lopez. "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus- New Directions.


OPENING SEQUENCE

VOICE  
So here's what you missed on GLEE:  
Ryder came back to the Glee Club.  
Marley and Jake broke up and Jake  
is really upset by it. Blaine is  
totally upset because Sam's going  
to California right after high school,  
and Mr. Schue gave Artie a really  
awesome opportunity and we don't  
know if he took it. Unique is still  
being bullied because she's, well,  
unique, and Tina is still being,  
you know, devious. Sue made Sam,  
Blaine, and Tina join the Cheerios  
and everyone is sort of confused by  
it. Kitty totally has a crush on  
Artie but she won't admit it, and  
Joe's parents forced him to leave  
New Directions so now they're down  
even more members. How many is that  
now? A lot... Also, Santana, Kurt,  
and Rachel's apartment caught fire.  
And that's what you missed on GLEE.

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(TINA COHEN-CHANG is walking down the hallway. There is a new  
found confidence on her face.)

TINA COHEN-CHANG (V.O.)  
If you told me a year ago that I  
would be concerned with winning  
Prom Queen, I would have laughed in  
your face. But this year... it's  
different. I actually care about  
stuff like that. My ultimate dream  
for this year is simple: Prom  
Queen. And now that Quinn Fabray is  
graduated, I might actually have a  
shot.

(TINA spots JAKE. He is sad as can be.)

TINA (CONT.) (V.O.)  
I'm seriously starting to question  
whether or not he can truly help me  
win Prom Queen. Jake is one of the  
hottest guys at the school, there's  
no denying that. But does he have  
what it takes to make me win?

(TINA laughs.)

TINA  
You know what? That doesn't even  
matter. I am Tina Cohen-Freakin  
Chang, and I am going to win  
because I am the hottest girl at  
McKinley. I can do this.

(TINA turns around before she is hit in the face with a  
slushie. JOHN BUX laughs. )

JOHN BUX  
(Laughing.)  
What's up Tina Cohen-Loser?

TINA  
Okay, maybe not the hottest...

GLEE

INT. CHOIR ROOM

(TINA walks into the Choir Room dripping with Slushie.  
Everyone notices her and gasps. )

ARTIE ABRAMS  
Oh my God, Tina...

WADE "UNIQUE" ADAMS  
Who was it this time? John? Kyle?

TINA  
(Sighing.)  
It was John.

UNIQUE  
Figures.

RYDER LYNN  
Wouldn't you think those jerks  
would realize that slushies are  
totally lame now.

KITTY WILDE  
Yeah, the only person that is  
allowed to throw a slushie here at  
this school and still be cool is  
me.

TINA  
This always happens to me! Right  
when I'm feeling confident and good  
about myself people think I'm being  
a bitch or annoying.

BLAINE ANDERSON  
They'll learn one day, Tina. One  
day people will stop messing with  
us...

(WILLIAM SCHUESTER suddenly walks in.)

WILL SCHUESTER  
And that day will be very soon.

TINA  
How do you know that?

WILL  
Because we are about to be crowned  
National Champions for the second  
year in a row.

(WILL smiles. )

KITTY  
Honestly, do you think about  
anything other than Nationals?

WILL  
One of us has got to have our eye  
on the prize!

SAM EVANS  
Remember last year when we won  
Nationals? We were popular for,  
like, a month then we were back to  
getting slushied. What makes you  
think things will be any different  
now?

WILL  
Because I am confident in all of  
your skills and abilities and I am  
confident that we are going to  
crush our competition!

MARLEY ROSE  
You know who are competition is?

(WILL pulls out an envelope. )

WILL  
I happen to have our competition  
right here!

JAKE PUCKERMAN  
This should be interesting...

WILL  
(Reading.)  
Vocal Adrenaline.

(Everyone gasps. )

TINA  
Vocal Adrenaline? They won their  
Regionals?

UNIQUE  
I must say I'm surprised. Vocal  
Adrenaline never really had any  
other star performers after I left.

ARTIE  
Vocal Adrenaline have always been  
absolutely superb in a group.  
They're one giant hard working  
machine. It's not too surprising.

WILL  
And our next team is... The Dalton  
Academy Warblers?

(Pause. Everyone is silent. )

BLAINE  
I'm sorry... what?

WILL  
I... I don't really understand how  
that is possible. It... It can't be  
possible. They cheated and they  
were disqualified. Right?

SAM  
Blaine and I did not go through all  
of that crap just to have to  
compete against cheaters!

BLAINE  
We even had a witness. Like, an  
actual Warbler went to the  
administration at Dalton and told  
them that they cheated! How could  
they compete again?

KITTY  
Isn't it obvious?

(Everyone looks at KITTY. )

KITTY (CONT.)  
Coach Sue! OBVIOUSLY.

WILL  
And you have proof of this?

KITTY  
No... but she's the only person  
here at this school who would care  
enough to make something like this  
happen.

BLAINE  
She's right, Mr. Schue.

WILL  
Sue and I just made up recently. I  
thought things were going to really  
be different for the rest of this  
year-

KITTY  
Well, you thought wrong.

(WILL sighs. )

WILL  
There's nothing we can do about it  
now-

KITTY  
Uh, yeah there is. Fight back.  
Don't take no for an answer!

WILL  
I don't think you understand,  
Kitty. I have been dealing with  
Coach Sue for the past four years.  
Fighting back usually ends in me  
getting in trouble or you... and I  
don't want that to happen. Not now.  
If Sue really wants to go against  
her word and do something like this  
to us, then it's on her. We'll find  
some way around this without  
getting violent. Trust me, guys. We  
can do this.

(Groans. )

TINA  
Right now, Mr. Schue... I honestly  
don't think we can.

EXT. RACHEL, SANTANA, AND KURT'S APARTMENT.

(RACHEL has been crying. The fire is out and there is of  
course damage, but nothing too extreme. )

RACHEL BERRY  
Do you know what started the fire?  
Did I forget to turn the stove off  
or something?

KURT HUMMEL  
Was it arsen?

FIREFIGHTER  
We don't know for sure. We are  
doing an investigation now. The  
three of you are very lucky. You  
had some damage but we were called  
early enough to be able to get the  
fire out.

SANTANA LOPEZ  
We're free to enter our home then?

FIREFIGHTER  
Just be careful.

(The three link hands and go into the aparment. The curtain  
is ruined, and so is RACHEL'S side of the house. Nothing  
seems to be too damaged. )

RACHEL  
Oh, thank God. I thought I was  
going to lose everything!

KURT  
(Tearing up.)  
The only picture I have of my Mom  
was in this apartment. If I had  
lost that...

(KURT wipes a tear away. )

SANTANA  
We were damn lucky. It was only the  
side of our apartment, which is  
weird.

KURT  
Does that mean the fire didn't  
start from the inside?

SANTANA  
I don't know. It just doesn't  
really make any sense. We are in a  
bad neighborhood, so if someone  
took a few too many pills and  
decided to light our place on fire  
it wouldn't really be surprising...

RACHEL  
Okay, can we just stop talking  
about it? Let's just be grateful  
that we even have our apartment in  
the first place!

KURT  
I need to call Burt-

RACHEL  
And I need to call my Dads.

SANTANA  
I already told my Mom. She was  
freaking out and wanted to come  
visit, but I talked her out of it.

RACHEL  
I need to call Finn.

(Pause. )

KURT  
And Blaine... No. I don't need to  
talk to him.

(Pause. )

KURT (CONT.)  
(Whisper.)  
Even if I want too...

(RACHEL walks into her room and sits on her bed. She dials  
her phone and he Dad answers on the first ring.)

HIRAM BERRY  
Hello sweetheart! I was just  
thinking about you...

RACHEL  
Hi, Dad.

LEROY BERRY  
Finally you decide to pick up a  
phone and call us!

(RACHEL smiles. )

RACHEL  
Sorry. Things have been sort of...  
crazy here.

HIRAM  
Did a certain someone pick up the  
phone to tell her parents they she  
just landed her first big Broadway  
show?

(RACHEL flinches. )

LEROY  
Or did she just miss her Dads?

(Pause. )

HIRAM  
Definitely the first one.

(RACHEL laughs. )

RACHEL  
I actually haven't heard anything  
about Funny Girl. They've been  
taking their time, which I respect.  
Of course I still think about it  
twenty four seven, but...

HIRAM  
You'll be fine, sweetheart.

LEROY  
You're a star.

HIRAM  
So what's the real reason you  
called us?

(Pause. )

RACHEL  
Last night my... my apartment  
caught fire.

LEROY  
WHAT?

HIRAM  
Are you okay-?

LEROY  
Do we need to come down there-?

HIRAM  
Because we will be on the first  
plane to Bushwich tomorrow  
morning-!

RACHEL

(Lying.)  
No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine. My  
apartment was damaged. Just the  
outside, but I am fine.

HIRAM  
Oh, thank God.

LEROY  
You can't scare us like that,  
alright?

HIRAM  
We were already anxious about  
sending you to New York. What would  
we have done if you got hurt? If  
you got hurt I couldn't live with  
that...

LEROY  
WE couldn't live with that.

(RACHEL sighs. )

RACHEL  
Well, I just wanted to let you know  
that I'm okay. I actually have to  
go now. Kurt is having a mental  
breakdown and Santana is being  
extra mean which means she's  
probably scared.

LEROY  
Are they both alright?

RACHEL  
They're a little scared but...  
they're fine.

HIRAM  
Tell them both we say hello, okay?

RACHEL  
Will do. I love you two. So much.

LEROY  
We love you more sweetheart.

HIRAM  
Goodbye.

RACHEL  
Bye.

(RACHEL hangs up and a few tears stream down her face. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(Cut to SAM and BLAINE walking down the hallway. )

BLAINE  
I can't believe we're competing  
against the Warblers. They were  
disqualified for a reason! We  
shouldn't have to deal with this!

SAM  
(Smiling.)  
Looks like somebody is finally  
talking to me, huh?

(BLAINE sighs. )

BLAINE  
I'm sorry, Sam. Things have just  
been really... weird with me these  
past few days. I'm been really  
stressed out about Nationals, Tina  
has been in my ear all week about  
her winning Prom Queen and me maybe  
winning Prom King, and to top it  
all off my brother is coming into  
town in a few weeks and you know  
what happens to me when Cooper  
comes to visit.

SAM  
You sure that's it?

(BLAINE stops. )

BLAINE  
Yeah. I'm fine, Sam. Trust me.

SAM  
So this has nothing to do with me  
going to California right after  
graduation?

(BLAINE grows nervous.)

SAM (CONT.)  
Because if you are upset by it,  
it's natural. We have been super  
close this year and frankly, I  
would be offended if you weren't  
upset. You don't think I'm super  
worried about you? You know, going  
to New York.

(Pause. )

SAM (CONT.)  
You still are going to New York,  
right?

BLAINE  
Definitely. My audition is coming  
up soon and I've been working hard.  
And no, Sam, I'm fine. You know,  
with you going to California and  
stuff.

SAM  
(Not believing him.)  
Alright...

(Suddenly, BLAINE'S phone rings. )

BLAINE  
It's... Kurt?

(SAM is confused. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
Sorry, I have to answer.

SAM  
Go for it.

(SAM smiles and BLAINE turns away answering the phone.  
Excited. )

BLAINE  
Uh... hey, Kurt.

KURT  
Blaine. Hey.

BLAINE  
(Talking fast.)  
How are you? Is... Is everything  
alright?

KURT  
Did you just go for a run or  
something? You seem out of breath.

(BLAINE smiles. )

BLAINE  
I guess I'm just excited.

(Pause. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
Listen, Kurt-

KURT  
You don't need to say anything.  
What happened is a thing in the  
past now. It was a mistake and we  
moved past it and everything is  
different now.

BLAINE  
(Hurt.)  
Yeah, you're right.

KURT  
I was calling you because... I  
guess I just wanted to hear your  
voice. And something happened and I  
wanted to tell you.

BLAINE  
If this is about Adam or some other  
guy I really don't think I can  
handle that-

KURT  
It's not another guy. My... My  
apartment caught fire.

BLAINE  
WHAT?

KURT  
I'm doing alright, don't worry. It  
wasn't significant damage but...

BLAINE  
Are you sure you're okay?

KURT  
I am sure. Trust me.

(BLAINE smiles.)

BLAINE  
I'm glad you called me, Kurt.

KURT  
It was nice talking to you. I hope  
everything is well with you. You  
know, with you being student body  
president and all.

BLAINE  
To be completely honest I kind of  
forgot all about that. I've been  
sort of distracted lately.

KURT  
I'll talk to you later, Blaine. It  
was really great talking to you.

BLAINE  
You too.

KURT  
Bye.

BLAINE  
Bye.

(BLAINE hangs up. He is completely shaken and happy. Cut back  
to KURT. SANTANA walks to him. )

SANTANA  
Blaine?

KURT  
(Sigh.)  
How did you know?

SANTANA  
It's obvious. Whenever you talk to  
him you get this adorable little  
sparkle in your eye and you turn  
all red.

(KURT starts to turn red. )

KURT  
I do not.

SANTANA  
You don't have to deny it. I've  
seen it.

KURT  
Well I guess I could say the same  
thing about you and Brittany.

(SANTANA stops. )

KURT (CONT.)  
Have you talked to her recently?

SANTANA  
Uh... no. No, I haven't. I've tried  
to call her a few times but I guess  
she's been busy up. M.I.T. is an  
academically challenging school, or  
so I've heard.

KURT  
I never thought Brittany would be  
in college. Must less M.I.T.

SANTANA  
Brittany's a genius. She always has  
been. Always will be.

(KURT drops his head. )

SANTANA (CONT.)  
You sure you're alright?

KURT  
Positive.

(The two look over at RACHEL sitting on her bed. )

KURT  
Her? Not so much...

SANTANA  
Rachel's a strong girl.

KURT  
You don't have to tell me twice.

(Cut to RACHEL. She is deciding whether or not to dial FINN.  
She does but there is no answer. Tears well up in her eyes.  
She leaves him a message. )

RACHEL  
Uh... hey, Finn. It's Rachel. I  
guess you already knew that... I  
wanted to call and see how you've  
been. I haven't really talked to  
you in a while and I wanted to make  
sure that you're okay. I really  
miss you, Finn. I haven't heard  
from Funny Girl yet and I know you  
told me I basically got the part  
but... I don't know. This is  
Broadway. Anyway, call me back when  
you get this message. I really hope  
you're okay. I... I love you, Finn.  
Goodbye.

(RACHEL hangs up. She wipes a tear from her face. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM

(SAM is sitting in the Choir Room with BLAINE and TINA. SAM  
looks at his watch. )

TINA  
You really think she's going to  
show up?

BLAINE  
It doesn't even matter if she shows  
up if he doesn't show up.

SAM  
They'll be here, alright? Trust me.

TINA  
If you say so.

(Suddenly, JOE walks into the room. )

JOE HART  
Hey guys.

SAM  
Joe! It's really great to see you-

JOE  
Look, can you make this fast  
please? If my parents found out  
that I ditched that stupid camp  
they'll force me to be home  
schooled again and I really am not  
down with that-

SAM  
You've been at McKinley for almost  
two years and you haven't felt  
welcome. You were looking for  
answers, and I think I can help  
you.

JOE  
Answers from what?

(Suddenly, the one and only QUINN FABRAY walks into the room. )

QUINN FABRAY  
Hello, Sam.

SAM  
Quinn! It's really good to see you.

(JOE'S eyes go big and he walks to SAM. )

JOE  
(Whisper in his ear.)  
What do you think you're doing!?

SAM  
You said you had unfinished  
business with Quinn, and I think  
you should resolve them. It'll be  
better, trust me!

QUINN  
You're lucky I was out here  
visiting my mother. The schedule at  
Yale has been really weird so even  
I get confused about when I'm off  
and when I'm in school.

BLAINE  
It's really great to see you again,  
Quinn. You look beautiful as  
always.

QUINN  
Always the charmer, Blaine.

TINA  
Are you planning on staying here at  
McKinley like Santana to outshine  
anymore current students? Maybe  
perform at Nationals and take away  
some solos from some other  
deserving competitors?

QUINN  
Nope. Just here to talk to someone.

(QUINN looks at JOE. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
It was good to see you too, Tina.

BLAINE  
(Understanding.)  
Alright, that's our cue. Come on  
Tina. Let's leave them to talk. See  
you around, Quinn.

QUINN  
Bye Blaine.

(BLAINE and TINA rush out. QUINN gives JOE a small smile. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
Hey, Joe.

JOE  
Quinn.

QUINN  
It's really great to see you.

JOE  
You too.

(SAM smiles, realizing that his plan is working. )

SAM  
Thanks again, Quinn.

QUINN  
Anything for a friend.

(SAM then leaves, leaving JOE and QUINN alone. )

JOE  
Look, Quinn, I had no idea Sam was  
doing this. He had no right to butt  
into my life and call you-

QUINN  
I'm glad he did.

(JOE is shocked. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
Frankly, we left off on a rough  
foot and I never really thought it  
was fair. You helped me so much  
when I was at my lowest and I never  
gave you a proper thank you. So  
thank you.

JOE  
You're welcome. You don't have to  
thank me. I would have done that  
for anyone.

QUINN  
I've sudenly realized that it's  
never right to leave something  
unfinished. Especially something  
that you care about deeply. Because  
you never know when your time on  
this earth is going to be up, and  
you don't ever want any regrets.

JOE  
I regreted not being with you for  
so long.

QUINN  
We're friends, Joe. Great friends.  
Maybe things never got further with  
us for a reason. I mean, everything  
happens for a reason. You always  
told me that.

JOE  
(Smiling.)  
Because it's true.

QUINN  
I like your new haircut, by the  
way.

JOE  
Really? I'm glad. I thought it was  
edgy.

(QUINN laughs. )

QUINN  
I really do love you, Joe Hart.

(QUINN gives JOE a soft kiss on the cheek. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
If you ever need anything, I'm  
here. You know that.

JOE  
Thank you, Quinn. I'm glad we  
finally got to talk. You know, face  
to face.

QUINN  
Me too.

JOE  
If you ever need anything, I'm here  
too.

QUINN  
I'll see you around, Joe. Don't  
ever change.

(This really hits JOE. He realizes that he is finally fine  
the way he is. )

JOE  
Don't worry. I won't.

(QUINN gives JOE one last kind smile and walks off. QUINN  
walks out of the choir room and runs into WILL. )

WILL  
Quinn! Oh my gosh, it's good to see  
you!

(WILL laughs and gives QUINN a hug. She smiles. )

QUINN  
You too, Mr. Schue.

WILL  
How are things? How's college and  
adult life?

QUINN  
Hard, but good. I'm learning a lot,  
and I'm finally growing up. I think  
it was time for me to start doing  
that.

(QUINN laughs. )

WILL  
(Admiring how grown up she has  
gotten.)  
I am so proud of you, Quinn Fabray.  
I can truly say you're one of the  
strongest girls I know.

QUINN  
You don't have to say that, Mr.  
Schuester.

WILL  
I mean it. Look, I don't know if  
you have to rush off, but the kids  
in Glee have recently gotten  
discouraged and they could really  
use some inspiration. Mind if I ask  
you for a favor?

(Pause. )

QUINN  
What do you need?

(WILL smiles. )

INT. CAFETERIA.

(TINA is standing in the quad. She is, along with JAKE,  
passing out flyers with her face on it. )

TINA  
Vote Tina for Prom Queen!

JAKE  
Cohen-Chang for our Prom Queen!

(No one is accepting the buttons. )

TINA  
This is useless.

JAKE  
Don't give up now, Tina. You know  
how stubborn the kids at McKinley  
can be.

TINA  
I just want to be Prom Queen.

JAKE  
And trust me, you have a really  
fair chance. We just need to think  
of something a bit more... creative  
to get the kids to vote for you.  
You need to do something that  
screams "I am Tina and I am your  
Prom Queen. "

(TINA thinks and suddenly a huge smile crawls on her face. )

TINA  
I know just the thing.

(The scene cuts to MARLEY and UNIQUE watching TINA and JAKE  
talking. JAKE says something funny to TINA and the two of  
them laugh. )

MARLEY  
What is that girl up too?

UNIQUE  
If you really think Jake is going  
to fall for Tina then you need to  
get your head together, girl.

MARLEY  
Just... look at them. When did they  
even start becoming friends in the  
first place?

UNIQUE  
Tina just wants to win Prom Queen  
and she asked Jake to help her win.

MARLEY  
Wait... she asked Jake?

UNIQUE  
That's what Artie told me.

(MARLEY glares at TINA. )

MARLEY  
Something's not right here. I need  
to find out what it is.

UNIQUE  
And how are you going to do that?

MARLEY  
By winning Prom Queen.

(MARLEY gets out of her chair and UNIQUE sighs. )

UNIQUE  
This girl, child, I swear...

(UNIQUE rushes after her. )

INT. HALLWAY

(ARTIE is by his locker on his cellphone. He is talking to  
BETTY. )

ARTIE  
No, you hang up.

(ARTIE laughs. )

ARTIE (CONT.)  
Come on, I hung up first last time,  
it's your time. Betty, come on.  
Betty.

(KITTY is glaring at ARTIE. She is disgusted. She leans over  
to RYDER who is by his locker. )

KITTY  
Ugh. Disgusting.

RYDER  
Excuse me?

KITTY  
Artie and that other wheelchair  
bound girl. They're disgusting.

(RYDER looks at ARTIE. )

RYDER  
He seems pretty happy to me...

KITTY  
He seems happy to everyone. Trust  
me, I know Artie. He puts on this  
big smile and pretends that he's in  
love but I know it is just a cry of  
pain. He needs me.

RYDER  
You keep telling yourself that,  
Kitty.

KITTY  
(Growing nervous.)  
I don't like him him if that's what  
you're thinking.

RYDER  
Really? Cause it seems like you  
like him to me...

KITTY  
Wanna help me out with something?

RYDER  
Depends on what it is...

KITTY  
Help me make Artie jealous. And not  
because I like him but... just  
because I wanna be a bitch.

(KITTY seductively walks to RYDER. )

KITTY (CONT.)  
So you'll help me?

(RYDER grows nervous. He's always had a soft spot for KITTY.  
He hasn't forgotten the almost romance they had. He glances  
at ARTIE who is still giggling on the phone. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM

(WILL is sitting in the choir room. He has never looked more  
stressed out. BLAINE walks in suddenly. )

BLAINE  
Mr. Schue, I have some good news.

WILL  
Oh, Blaine, you don't know how bad  
I needed to hear that. So, does  
that mean you got Brittany to come  
back? Maybe even for a little bit?

BLAINE  
I tried talking to Brittany but  
unfortunately she hasn't really  
been available lately.

(WILL sighs. )

WILL  
Thanks for the help Blaine... but I  
have a surprise for the rest of you  
in Glee today that may be our  
savior.

(BLAINE is confused. )

BLAINE  
What are you talking about?

(The rest of the kids walk into GLEE and MR. SCHUESTER  
smiles.)

WILL  
Thanks for your help, Blaine.

BLAINE  
But I didn't really do anything.

WILL  
Go ahead and sit down.

(All the kids sit down. )

KITTY  
You seem awfully chipper today, Mr.  
Schuester.

WILL  
I have a surprise guest here for  
you guys today. This person here  
truly reminds me that there are  
people there willing to help you,  
all you need to do is call.

(WILL smiles. )

SAM  
(Smiling.)  
I know who it is...

WILL  
Please welcome the one and only Ms.  
Quinn Fabray!

(QUINN walks in and KITTY'S mouth drops open. )

KITTY  
Is this real life? Is this actually  
happening?

QUINN  
It's good to see you again, Kitty.

ARTIE  
What are you doing here, Quinn?

QUINN  
I got a call from Sam and I  
realized that I had some unfinished  
business here at McKinley.

(QUINN glances at JOE. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
After almost dying in a car  
accident, I realized that life  
can't go on with you having  
regrets. And when your friends call  
you and tell you they need you, you  
be there for them. No matter what.

KITTY  
She is so wise.

QUINN  
Mr. Schuester tells me you guys  
have Nationals coming up soon.

MARLEY  
Don't remind us.

QUINN  
With that attitude, you won't win  
Nationals. That's the truth. You  
need to have enough confidence to  
know that you have what it takes to  
take down all your competition.

TINA  
We have confidence, Quinn. We don't  
need some graduate coming back  
telling us what to do.

QUINN  
(To SAM.)  
You were right, Tina did kind of  
turn into a bitch.

SAM  
Told you.

TINA  
Um, hello! I'm right here!

QUINN  
Now, you all seemed a bit down in  
the dumps last time I saw you. Now  
I'm here to change that.

(KITTY to RYDER. )

KITTY  
She's totally cool.

QUINN  
Hit it!

(Royals by Lorde starts to play and QUINN begins to sing. )

QUINN  
(Singing.)  
_**I've never seen a diamond in the **_  
_**flame. I cut my teeth on wedding **_  
_**rings in the movies. And I'm not **_  
_**proud of my address in the torn-up **_  
_**town. No post code envy. **_

QUINN starts to pull other Glee Club members up to the front  
as she sings.

QUINN (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**But every song is like gold teeth, **_  
_**grey-tooth, slippin' in the **_  
_**bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, **_  
_**trashin' the hotel room, we don't **_  
_**care, we'e driving Cadillacs in our **_  
_**dreams. But every bodies like **_  
_**Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your **_  
_**time piece. Jet planes, islands, **_  
_**tigers on a gold leash. We don't **_  
_**care, we aren't caight in your love **_  
_**affair. But we'll never be royal. **_

GLEE CLUB  
(Singing.)  
_**Royals.**_

QUINN  
(Singing.)  
_**It's don't run in our blood! That **_  
_**kind of lux just ain't for us, we**_

_**crave a different kind of buzz, let**_  
_**me be your ruler!**_

GLEE CLUB  
(Singing.)  
_**Ruler.**_

QUINN  
(Singing.)  
_**You can call me Queen Bee, and baby **_  
_**I'll rule. Let me live that **_  
_**fantasy.**_

GLEE CLUB  
(Singing.)  
_**Ooooh.**_

QUINN  
(Singing.)  
_**We're bigger than we ever dreamed, **_  
_**and I'm in love with being queen.**_

GLEE CLUB  
(Singing.)  
_**Ooooh.**_

QUINN  
(Singing.)  
_**Life is game without a care. We **_  
_**aren't caught up in your love **_  
_**afair. And we'll never be royals. **_  
_**It don't run in our blood! That **_  
_**kind of lux just ain't for us, we **_  
_**crave that different kind of buzz, **_  
_**let me be your ruler. You can call **_  
_**me Queen Bee and baby I'll rule. **_  
_**Let me live that fantasy.**_

(Cheers and claps. )

WILL  
Ladies and gentlemen, Quinn Fabray!

QUINN  
That number I just did screamed  
confidence. Something you guys  
need. Think you're up for the  
challenge?

UNIQUE  
We were born for it, baby!

QUINN  
Perfect. That's what I want to  
hear! Now, show me what you guys  
got!

(The kids get up and cheer and clap. )

INT. RACHEL, SANTANA, AND KURT'S APARATMENT

(RACHEL, SANTANA, and KURT are sitting down on their couch in  
silence. )

RACHEL  
You know guys, I've been thinking.  
Maybe this is a sign from the  
Universe that New York really isn't  
where we're supposed to be.

KURT  
Rachel, don't be ridiculous-

RACHEL  
I'm serious. I didn't get Funny  
Girl... our apartment almost burned  
down... my classes are harder than  
ever and Cassaundra is being nasty  
to me. Again. It's just... too  
much.

SANTANA  
Do you hear yourself? In all my  
years of knowing you, you couldn't  
go five works without saying  
Broadway, Actress, or Gold Star.  
This is where you're supposed to  
me. It's where all of us are  
supposed to be.

RACHEL  
(Turning away.)  
I don't know if I believe that now.

(RACHEL walks into her room and KURT and SANTANA look at each  
other worried. )

INT. HALLWAY

(MARLEY is walking through the hallway searching. She spots  
TINA and JAKE walking together and she rushes to them. )

JAKE  
Hey, Marley-

MARLEY  
Shut up! You don't get to speak  
right now. This is between me and  
Tina.

TINA  
Can I help you?

MARLEY  
I don't know what your plan is,  
Tina, but you need to stop. Just  
because I broke up with Jake  
doesn't mean you can just swoop in  
and have him! He's not available!

TINA  
When you break up with someone,  
that pretty much means they're  
available. Besides, I don't even  
really like Jake-

JAKE  
Hey-!

MARLEY  
I know you, Tina. Once you get a  
crazy idea in your head, you act on  
it, and you know what, you're not  
getting away with this one.

(Reveal UNIQUE, who is watching the showdown. )

TINA  
(Growing angry.)  
Marley, you're being ridiculous!

MARLEY  
Why? Why am I being ridiculous?  
Because I'm standing up for myself?  
Because I am not going to sit  
around any longer and take crap  
from everyone?

JAKE  
This is all innocent, Marley. Tina  
asked me to help her campaign for  
Prom Queen, so I accepted! What's  
the big deal? To me, it sounds like  
you're just jealous-

MARLEY  
I'm not jealous!

JAKE  
Prove it then.

(Without even thinking, MARLEY kisses JAKE. She stands back,  
and suddenly realizes what she did. )

MARLEY  
Tina... I'm... I'm so sorry.

(MARLEY walks off fast. TINA turns towards JAKE. )

TINA  
What the hell was that?

JAKE  
(Smiling.)  
That was me finally getting my girl  
back.

(UNIQUE is still watching TINA and JAKE. MARLEY rushes past  
her fast. RYDER sees UNIQUE and walks up to her. )

RYDER  
What's going on between Jake and  
Tina?

UNIQUE  
Don't ask me. I know nothing.

RYDER  
So Jake was really able to move on  
from Marley that fast?

(RYDER turns around and spots MARLEY. He smiles. )

RYDER (CONT.)  
I... I've gotta go.

(RYDER rushes off and UNIQUE stares longingly at him. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(KITTY is standing in front of the choir room. She has an  
evil, yet sweet grin on her face. )

KITTY  
With the one and only Quinn Fabray  
back at McKinley, I was inspired to  
show you losers how confident I

really am. I mean, let's face it, I  
blew you all out of the water with  
that Stevie Wonder song I did a few  
months ago, even that brassy chick.

SAM  
You mean Mercedes?

UNIQUE  
I beg to differ.

KITTY  
So sit back, relax, and enjoy me.  
Oh, and Ryder. I asked him to help  
me out.

(RYDER jumps up and ARTIE leans over to SAM. )

ARTIE  
Since when have Kitty and Ryder  
been friends?

SAM  
I have no idea...

(KITTY has her back turned to her friends. She suddenly turns  
around and walks seductively to RYDER. )

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**I got my eyes on you, you're **_  
_**everything that I see. I want your **_  
_**hot love and emotion endlessly.**_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**I can't get over you. You left your **_  
_**mark on me I want your hot love and **_  
_**emotion endlessly. **_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Cause you're a good guy and you **_  
_**know it. You act so different **_  
_**around me.**_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**Cause you're a good girl and you **_  
_**know it. I know exactly who you **_  
_**could be. **_

(RYDER and KITTY are staring at each other. They want each  
other. You can feel the sexual tension. And ARTIE is FUMING  
with jealousy. )

KITTY AND RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**Just hold on we're going home. Just **_  
_**hold on we're going home.**_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**It's hard to do these things alone.**_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Just hold on we're going home. Oh **_  
_**whoa oh home. **_

(The GLEE CLUB kids are shocked. QUINN is confused and WILL  
looks uncomfortable. )

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**I got my eye on you, you're **_  
_**everything that I see. I want your **_  
_**hot love and emotion endlessly.**_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**I can't get over you. You left your **_  
_**mark on me, I want your hot love **_  
_**and emotion endlessly.**_

(ARTIE is so angry. )

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**You're the one. I'm in love. Gave **_  
_**you everything I love. **_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Ooh, oh oh oh.**_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**Baby.**_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Just hold on we're going home. Just **_  
_**hold on we're going home. **_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**It's hard to do these things alone. **_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Just hold on we're going home. Oh **_  
_**whoa oh home.**_

(Once they are done, RYDER and KITTY full on kiss. Everyone  
is stunned and ARTIE wheels out the room.)

WILL  
Okay guys, that's enough-

(KITTY peels away and RYDER is stunned. UNIQUE is livid. )

KITTY  
Why? Was that performance too much  
for you?

WILL  
As a matter of fact, it was. It was  
completely inappropriate.

MARLEY  
I would expect something like that  
from you Kitty, but you Ryder?

(RYDER gets angry. )

RYDER  
Why? You don't think I can be a  
little bad? I'm sick of people  
thinking I'm weak around here-

JAKE  
Dude, no one said you were weak-

RYDER  
Cut it, dude.

(RYDER walks out and KITTY winks at the Glee. She walks out  
and WILL drops his head in his hands. )

INT. RACHEL, SANTANA, AND KURT'S APARATMENT

(RACHEL is sitting on her bed. Her pillow is propped up, and  
suddenly, SANTANA runs in.)

SANTANA  
Rachel, I need to talk to you.

RACHEL  
What's the matter? Is the apartment  
on fire again?

SANTANA  
No, I have some pretty cool news  
and since I have no one to brag too  
I figured I'd brag to you.

(RACHEL smiles. )

RACHEL  
What's the good news?

SANTANA  
I don't know what happened, but  
suddenly this week turned around in  
my favor. I got my first acting gig  
AND my first New York style job! My  
Mom is so happy that I'll finally  
be able to support myself, although  
she isn't very happy with my "big  
break" into the business but... we  
all gotta start somewhere. Right?

RACHEL  
Santana, that's great news! Where  
are you working? And... And what is  
your "Big Break?"

SANTANA  
I am a singing waitress at the  
Spotlight Diner!

(RACHEL sits up. )

RACHEL  
The... Thee Spotlight Diner? You  
mean you're going to be singing?

SANTANA  
I had to basically prostitute  
myself to get the job but... it's  
totally worth it.

RACHEL  
(Sort of jealous.)  
Santana, that really is amazing!

SANTANA  
And as for my big break... I am  
playing the part of Jasmine in a  
modern day version of Aladdin.  
Filming starts next month.

(RACHEL is now fuming with jealousy. )

RACHEL  
How did all this happen so fast? I  
mean, just last week you were so  
lost. You didn't know if you wanted  
to go to school, you were a lesbian  
go-go dancer and now you're going  
to be in a movie and you got a job  
at one of the most coveted diners  
in Manhattan?

SANTANA  
Like my Mom and Dad always said.  
good things come to people who  
wait.

(SANTANA looks at RACHEL who looks devastated. )

SANTANA (CONT.)  
Look, can you at least be jealous  
of me behind my back and not to my  
face?

RACHEL  
I'm... I'm sorry, Santana. I'm such  
a bad person. I am very happy for  
you, truly. You have everything you  
want. And you deserve it.

(That hits SANTANA. )

SANTANA  
Not everything.

(SANTANA turns around and begins to sing. )

SANTANA (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**Some people live for the fortune **_  
_**Some people live just for the fame **_  
_**Some people live for the power, **_  
_**yeah Some people live just to play **_  
_**the game Some people think that the **_  
_**physical things Define what's **_  
_**within And I've been there before **_  
_**But that life's a bore So full of**_

_**the superficial. Some people want **_  
_**it all But I don't want nothing at **_  
_**all If it ain't you baby If I ain't **_  
_**got you baby Some people want **_  
_**diamond rings Some just want **_  
_**everything But everything means **_  
_**nothing If I ain't got you, **_  
_**Yeah. Some people want it all But **_  
_**I don't want nothing at all If it **_  
_**ain't you baby If I ain't got you **_  
_**baby Some people want diamond rings **_  
_**Some just want everything But **_  
_**everything means nothing If I ain't **_  
_**got you, you.**_

(During this song, SANTANA flashes back to her relationship  
with BRITTANY. RACHEL has been watching her, and she  
suddenly feels terrible. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(The bell rings. MARLEY spots RYDER walking down the hallway  
with KITTY. ARTIE wheels up to her. )

ARTIE  
We need to do something about this.

MARLEY  
About what?

ARTIE  
Kitty and Ryder! It's a destructive  
relationship that is only going to  
lead to a horrible break up and  
Ryder is just going to end up  
quitting the Glee Club and that is  
the last thing we need before  
Nationals. And Prom.

(MARLEY sighs. )

MARLEY  
It's okay to admit you have  
feelings for Kitty, Artie. We can  
all see it. Although I think you  
can do so much better and Kitty is  
sort of a monster, but I don't  
judge.

ARTIE  
I'm... I'm happy with Betty.

MARLEY  
If you were happy with her... you  
wouldn't be worried about Kitty and  
Ryder.

ARTIE  
(Smiling.)  
There is a lot of hypocrisy here  
Miss Marley Rose.

MARLEY  
What are you talking about?

ARTIE  
Seems like you care an awful lot  
about Ryder. I mean, you seemed  
pretty upset with him when he went  
full Miley Cyrus with that last  
number.

MARLEY  
I'm worried about him, not in love  
with him. There's a difference.

(MARLEY walks off towards RYDER and ARTIE sighs. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
Ryder, can we talk?

RYDER  
What do you want?

MARLEY  
I wanted to ask if you were doing  
okay... what happened with you in  
Glee Club today wasn't normal.  
That's not you, Ryder-

RYDER  
You don't know me, Marley. You know  
absolutely nothing about me.

MARLEY  
But-

RYDER  
If you'll excuse me, I have some  
things to take care of.

(RYDER walks off. )

INT. SUE SYLVESTER'S OFFICE.

(SUE is sitting at her desk. She is writing in her journal  
when there is a knock on her door. )

QUINN  
Knock, knock.

SUE SYLVESTER  
Well well well, if it isn't Quinn  
Fabray. I heard you were in town  
and I was waiting for you to come  
see me.

QUINN  
You know I couldn't pass through  
town without coming to see you  
first.

SUE  
How is college life treating you,  
Q? No pregnancies this year so far,  
so I'd say you were doing pretty  
good.

(QUINN laughs. )

QUINN  
I see you haven't changed.

SUE  
Actually, Quinn, I have changed.  
And for the better this time. After  
some very tough times last year, I  
have decided to turn over a new  
life by being a nicer person. I  
figured that was the best decision  
for Robin, and for me.

QUINN  
I'm proud of you, Coach Sylvester-

SUE  
You can call me Sue.

(QUINN smiles. )

QUINN  
You know, you really have helped me  
out over the years, Sue. You've  
made things a lot harder for me...  
but I think that only made me  
stronger. I don't think I ever  
thanked you for that.

SUE  
Well, you're welcome.

QUINN  
It's time for me to go now. I can't  
miss my flight back to Yale, but it  
was really good to see you, Sue.  
Maybe I'll be back soon. There's  
something in Lima that I need to  
do. And I think I may need your  
help.

SUE  
Just say when, and I'm there.

(QUINN walks over to SUE and hugs her. )

QUINN  
I love you, Coach.

SUE  
Love you too, kiddo.

(QUINN walks out and SUE smiles off at her. )

SUE (CONT.)  
(Yelling.)  
Becky! Get your sweet fanny in  
here!

(BECKY JACKSON suddenly walks in. )

BECKY JACKSON  
Yes, Coach?

SUE  
There's something that I need to  
do. Call up the Glee Club.

BECKY  
You got it, Coach.

(BECKY rushes off and SUE continues to write in her notebook. )

INT. AUDITORIUM

(KITTY is standing on stage. She is in a scandalous outfit. )

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Red cups and sweaty bodies **_  
_**everywhere, hands in the air like **_

_**they don't care, cause we came to **_  
_**have so much fun now, got somebody **_  
_**here might get some now. **_

UNIQUE  
(Singing.)  
_**If you're not ready to go home, can **_  
_**I get a hell no? Cause we're gonna **_  
_**go all night till we see the sun **_  
_**light alright. **_

BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
_**So la da da da de, we like to **_  
_**party, dancing with molly, doing **_  
_**whatever we want.**_

SAM  
(Singing.)  
_**This is out house, this is our **_  
_**rules.**_

MARLEY  
(Singing.)  
_**And we can't stop. We won't stop. **_  
_**Can't you see it's me who owns the **_  
_**night? Can't you see it's me who **_  
_**bought that life?**_

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**And we can't stop, we won't stop. **_  
_**We run things things don't run we, **_  
_**won't take nothing from nobody, **_  
_**yeah yeah. **_

(QUINN has walked into the theater. She sits down beside  
WILL. )

QUINN  
They certainly seem more confident  
now. Especially Kitty and Ryder.  
What happened?

WILL  
Everyone seems more confident. I  
guess you inspired them.

QUINN  
You guys are going to win at  
Nationals. I can feel it.

(WILL smiles.)

WILL  
God, I hope so.

(The kids are now dancing and having fun. )

TINA  
(Singing.)  
_**It's our party we can do what we **_  
_**want too! It's our house we can **_  
_**love who we want too!**_

ARTIE  
(Singing.)  
_**It's our song, we can sing if we **_  
_**want too! It's my mouth I can say **_  
_**what I want too.**_

GLEE CLUB  
(Singing.)  
_**Say yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey!**_

JAKE  
(Singing.)  
_**And we can't stop.**_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**We can't stop, no! **_

JAKE  
(Singing.)  
_**And we won't stop!**_

MARLEY  
(Singing.)  
_**Can't you see it's me who own's the **_  
_**night? Can't you see it's me who **_  
_**bought that life!**_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**And we can't stop!**_

ARTIE  
(Singing.)  
_**And we won't stop! **_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_.

(KITTY walks to RYDER and grabs on to him. ARTIE is sad. )

RYDER  
(Singing.)  
_**Won't take nothing from nobody. **_

BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
_**Yeah. **_

(WILL and QUINN stand up. They are cheering. )

WILL  
That was awesome guys! Your  
confidence was overflowing in that  
number! Nationals won't know what  
hit them!

(Cheers. )

END OF EPISODE. 


End file.
